


A Blessing In Disguise

by Anonymous



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, And I Forgot To Include It But Their Tonsils Are Erogenous Zones, For When Traditional Fellatio Happens (Which It Doesn't In This Fic), Glossic Diphallia, M/M, Nasal Sex, Steve And Bucky's Tongues Have Dicks On Them And Their Noses Are Basically Vaginas, alternate biology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 05:12:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7209098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being frozen was a blessing for Steve.</p>
<p>In his time, the rare condition known as glossic diphallia (and the other assorted respiratory anomalies that went with it) was shameful, something to be hidden away. The first time Steve stuck his tongue out at another kid his age he was ushered back inside and slapped across the face.</p>
<p>But now... oh, was now ever different.</p>
<p>Glossic diphallia was no less rare. But people were open about it. No one hid their mouths when they talked, and even normal people sometimes got tongue surgery to imitate diphallia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Blessing In Disguise

Being frozen was a blessing for Steve.

In his time, the rare condition known as glossic diphallia (and the other assorted respiratory anomalies that went with it) was shameful, something to be hidden away. The first time Steve stuck his tongue out at another kid his age he was ushered back inside and slapped across the face.

But now... oh, was _now_ ever different.

Glossic diphallia was no less rare. But people were open about it. No one hid their mouths when they talked, and even normal people sometimes got tongue surgery to imitate diphallia.

It was dizzying and reassuring at the same time. Steve could talk to anyone he wanted about this issue any time he wanted... and yet no one understood it the way he had back in his time. Even people who were alive in his time seemed alien; they'd gone through all of this social change while Steve had been thrust from one extreme to the other, no gradual shifting for him.

Thankfully, there was someone else who shared his experience.

Steve felt awkward opening his mouth in public. When he spoke, he either mumbled or turned his head away. Here, now, alone in his bedroom with Bucky, he could open his mouth as wide as he liked and display his two-pronged tongue, each fork of it ending in a bulbous glans like his penis.

Bucky smirked. The tips of his diphallia snaked their way out of his mouth.

And then they were upon one another. Their phallia rubbed against each other in such a pleasant way, snaking around each other, setting their nerves aflame with pleasure. Steve moaned into Bucky's mouth.

Bucky broke the kiss. Only a strand of saliva remained from their oral frottage, connecting them. And then Bucky moved in again and his heads shoved their way into Steve's nostrils.

Steve moaned once more. His sensitive passages contracted around Bucky, coaxing him onward. Steve came first, his conjoined twin tongue cocks releasing their emissions within his own mouth. Bucky came not long after. His semen forced its way down Steve's sinuses. His combined respiro-reproductive system was smart enough to ensure the release went not into his lungs, but into his uterus right beneath his lungs. Not that he was going to get pregnant from this; birth control was one thing about this time that Steve really appreciated.

Bucky and Steve pulled apart, panting heavily and smiling at one another. "I love you," Steve murmured, before they fell asleep in one another's arms.


End file.
